A Knight's Valor
by Clint Michel
Summary: The adventures of a mysterious Elvaan and a goofy Mithra. Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so don't bite my head off too much for spelling and other issues. Other chapters will come with reviews.

I only made up the character's names; the races and areas are copyrighted by Squarenix. Hope you enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Sqwaaa! Thief!" The shriek gave chills down her spine as she ran through the crowd, carrying a huge katana.

She had to run faster or the horrid bird would grab her and rip her tail off.

"Why did I have to take this huge piece of junk…" she thought as she ran full speed down a narrow alley with the blue-feathered shopkeeper not far behind.

She noticed a few little children playing and quickly jumped over the tarus, giving them a rather huge shock. She then rushed down a few sharp corners to enter into a bigger alley that she was too familiar with. She ran a few feet deeper into the area, and then stopped to catch her breath and check if he was still giving chase. Right as if following exactly where she was, she watched the yagudo run right behind her and look at her viciously.

"Give it back, sqwaaaa, now!" he gave as a final warning.

She looked back and started running again, only to have her run into something hard, like a brick wall.

In a low voice, the stranger mumbled, "Excuse me."

As the blonde-haired mithra looked up, she saw a male elvaan of huge stature with a huge brown coat and brown fishing hat, only to be grabbed by the talons of the yagudo.

"Let me go!" she shrieked and squirmed, trying to break his grip.

"Sqwaa, give me my merchandise back then!" it replied.

The mysterious elvaan watched for a few seconds as they tangled until he could not watch anymore.

"How much is that blade?"

The yagudo finally got back the blade and showed it to the elvaan.

"Its design is nothing comparable by any blacksmith! Said to even be wielded by the infamous Gilgamesh! Its price is about 20,000 gil, and nothing less."

The mithra grumbled a few curses to the yagudo, a few choice words about how his brain is not fully grown.

"I'll buy it," the elvaan mumbled while handing him a bag of gil.

"Thank youuuu, sqwaa, for you purchase," the yagudo squawked, followed by a bow as he took his leave of the alley. The mithra, still pouting, got up from the ground and dusted herself off. She looked back to the elvaan, watching him unsheathe the magnificent blade and look at it like he knew something about such weapons.

"This is a nice blade, you've got a good eye for craftsmanship but… it's defiantly not from Gilgamesh," the tall figure murmured.

He sheathed it again and pointed the handle to the mithra.

The looked at him with a questionable face, "What? You bought it."

"I couldn't see you get hurt, besides… I don't need one of these things again," he exclaimed and smiled.

She grabbed the giant of a sword and cradled in her hands as if a newborn baby.

"Well, take care of the sword. I've got to go."

The elvaan waved and walked out of the valley, but the mithra did not want to lose him. She followed silently behind him, but could not do her best with the katana in her hands. So she tied it to her back with some string she found on the groun and stalked the mysterious elvaan through the city. He ran in and out of a few shops, with her hiding behind doors, walls, and shop carts. She watched him closely like he was her prey. He eventually came out of a storage shop with a huge box of white, sparkling equipment that she has never seen before but saw him looking in her direction and quickly took refuge behind an alleyway. The elvaan gave a huge smile and walked down the street, past the alley she hid in and continued towards theredidential building. She gave chase as he continued toward the huge building, praying not to lose him.

The elvaan slowlyl walk up the steps of the building's entrance and into a long hallway of rooms. She quickly followed him with the katana hitting her back with every step. The elvaan looked down at his key number, and followed the room's numbers untill he saw his. He placed the box down, opened the door wide, and walked into the room, box in hand. The mithra thought she could not go any farther, so she sat down by the opened door and waited for him to exit.

A yell broke the silence of the hall," You can come in if you like."

The mithra opened her eyes widely and was shocked that he knew she was taking chase but sat there, worried.

"I know you're out there, I don't bite" he jokingly yelled.

She got up and walked into the door, with her hands and feet dragging the floor as is she was sorry. She looked at him through her blonde hair as her face pointed to the floor. She noticed he was lying on the room's bed, with his brown hat on the table, the box laying next to the door.

"Don't look so sad, you did very well. Just these ears can pick up more than just sound," he chuckled.

"Why did you do that for me, a dirty, gil-less thief?" she asked him as her eyes then went the same direction as her face.

He shrugged and sat up from his bed, showing his messy black hair and looked at her with dark brown eyes, "I do a lot of things I still don't see why, but I don't regret doing them."

"Thank you," she bowed but her stomach spoke louder than her voice, giving her a very awkward feeling.

He began chuckling a little bit and she got up from bowing with a tear going from her eye.

"I didn't mean to make you sad…" he got up and walked over to where she stood, "if you would like, I can take you out eat if I knew my way around this town."

She looked up to him with her teary blue eyes and gave the biggest smile, "I know a few places!"

She grabbed him by the arm and began pulling him out of his room. He reached for his hat as she dragged him out of the room and only being able to touch it before the two left the room.

"I'd like to know where we going," he said bumble as he was forced to go where ever she wanted. "One of the best restaurants in the Kuzotz region, of course!"

He thought to himself that this is going to make him completely broke after this and gave a nervous smile as the excited mithra pulled him through the busy streets of Rabao.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I only have the rights of the names and the actual story. All character races, places, and anything else about Final Fantasy XI is licensed to Square Enix. Any people in relation of these characters are purely coincidental. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Desert Oasis. The best and biggest restaurant in the entire desert island, and the busiest to say the least."

The mithra's voice was full of enery as she spoke to the tall elvaan. He looked in awe across the enormous blocking them for their food.

"Umm, are we actually get in line to just eat?" he asked shakily.

She purred and looked up with him in a smile, "Nope, I know the owner; he'll let us in a VIP room, but anything I wanted I'd have to work for afterwards."

He tried to let out a small sigh of relief but only got pulled into the restaurant before he could even catch his breath. The two finally came up to the door and saw a freakishly large galka with a huge black and white tuxedo, standing next to a female taru-taru with a huge red hat standing on top of a stool. The galka looked down at the two with a snort of anger.

"Oh… its you," the taru had a disgruntled tongue in her words, "I don't see why Ishkatuk actually allows you in but Urka, as always, will show you into your room."

The elvaan looked up to witness the giant of a being reached into the side of the podium ,that the taru was standing behind of, to pull out two black menus.

"I hope you're actually going to pay this time," the taru-taru giggled.

"This way," Urka rumbled.

The couple followed Urka past the normal tables, full of the beings of all shapes and sizes. The elvaan could not help but gawk at all the people all around. He suddenly felt a shock as he bumped into the galka. In front of him was a silvery gray elevator door.

"Sorry," he said with a nervous smile.

"Its alright, most outsiders can't help but look around here," Urka laughed as the elevator door slid open.

The three walked into the elevator as the galka pulled a lever until it stopped on a number painted on the wall.

"Who's your friend Eurka?" he asked as the little room rose up.

"That's right! I haven't even asked your name."

The elvaan looked at the two and mumbled a word that neither of them understood.

Eurka grabbed his arm, "What was that? Couldn't hear you."

"Its Neska…" he replied with a low voice just enough for them to hear.

The elevator dung as they hit their floor. The door slide open to a long hallway full of rooms with candle holders beside each door.

The galka walked them to their room, but his eyes really wide and started shaking.

"Heerrees youour rooom, riing if yooou wannnt anything," his voice erupting from nervousness.

"Something wrong, Ukra?" questioned Eurka, "I've never seen you so nervous since I was here when the health inspector was doing his runs."

The shaking galka looked at her and shook his head, stepping out of the room as quickly as his jelly-like legs could.

"Wonder what's wrong with him…" Eurka wondered, looking over from the door to where Neska was sitting. She saw that he was reading the menu.

"Its not like he ever heard your name before, I know I haven't," she laughed as she reached over at his menu and pulled it away from his face, trying to make eye contact to him.

"Don't tell me you're that nervious around new people?"

"Not really..." he replied.

She let out a big sigh and shook her head, "I'll never understand men…"

He laughed and patted her hand that was on the table to comfort her.

"So what's good here?" he said after a few seconds while lifting his menu up again.

She placed her hand on the menu and let it fall to its original position.

"Don't worry, I'll order for both of us," Eurka smiled and pulled a cord hovering above their table.

After a few seconds, a female elvaan with shinning white hair and a red working coat walked in.

"Sarea!!!" the mithra shouted in joy and ran to her, giving her a huge hug.

"Eura!!!" the women replied in return.

"I missed you so much!"

"I have too, but what are you doing here bugging someone of his stature?" She lifted her hand and pointed at the man.

"He invited me, but why is everyone so surprised about him?"

Neska put an index finger over his lips while looking at Sarea, making sure she would not blurt out his true identity.

"Its nothing really, everyone just believes he's a ghost or something," she nervously laughed, "well, what's your order and I'll bring it up here shortly."

Eurka gave the female elvaan their order and then continued to chat away like they were the best of friends. Neska looked out the window, ignoring their little chat. He let his mind wander off away from the small room and into the endless sky.

"Hey!! Neska!" Eurka's shout broke his thoughts and he quickly turned around with a questionable look.

"Something the matter?"

"Yea, what's on your mind?" Eurka wondered as she sat down back to her seat.

Neska noticed that the other elvaan left, he assumed to get their order ready.

"No, nothing at all," he muttered as he smiled at the curious mithra.

"If you say so… but what brings you around here?" she wondered.

"Just out on business, nothing really special."

"What type of business?" her questions were relentless. He mumbled a word, making Eurka even more curious.

"Don't mumble, your voice is too good for that," her voice sounding more playfull.

"I'm a mercenary."

His eyes aimed towards the wall in shame. She looked at him with huge surprise and aw.

"That has to be a very exciting job! Any way you could help me become one?"

He drove his eyes into hers with a deadly serious face. She looked back at him with some worry, but with the same seriousness in her eyes.

"I'll think about it, but mercenary work is something completely different from stealing a little katana from a yagudo."

His words reminded her of the blade on her back as she turned around, starring at the ancient prize.She looked back at him with disappointment in her eyes.

"Wish you didn't remind me of that…" she sighed.

Suddenly, a loud nock came to their door.

"Quick, hide!" Eurka shouted as she got up and pushed him under the table as fast as she could. He grabbed her hands and stopped her from hiding him.

"What ever is outside that door, I can handle myself from them."

"You don't understand...!" she lowered her loud tone.

The door flung open, giving a face to who ever Eurka was afraid of…


End file.
